060316 - Ghostly Greetings
01:06 -- aproposProphetiae AP began pestering clownfishCurator CC at 01:06 -- 01:06 AP: Hi Kyle. 01:06 AP: It's Nyarla. 01:06 AP: Still alive, kinda. 01:09 CC: no 01:11 CC: who is this 01:11 AP: Nyarla. 01:11 CC: no 01:11 AP: Kyle, relax. 01:12 CC: hes gone this isnt his handle 01:12 AP: Ghosts can have phones. 01:12 AP: And change handles. 01:12 AP: I mean, I changed it when I was still alive. 01:12 AP: We haven't spoken in a while. 01:13 CC: no 01:14 CC: ghosts cant hold phones 01:14 CC: can they 01:16 AP: Yes. 01:16 AP: I've spoken to you with my ghost holding the phone before. 01:17 AP: Ghosts are actually...solid bodies here. 01:17 AP: I can feel, I can bleed, and etc. 01:17 AP: Huh, we might need a new name for this state of being. 01:18 CC: you 01:19 CC: whoever you are 01:19 CC: you know its more likely that youre just someone else with a different handle saying youre him 01:20 CC: instead of his ghost 01:20 CC: right 01:21 AP: Actually, no, not all that likely. 01:22 AP: Everyone except you humans uses hemotyping. 01:22 AP: I'm the only cobalt in the medium. 01:23 CC: whats hemotyping 01:25 AP: Typing in the color of your blood. 01:27 CC: ...its easy to change text colors though 01:27 CC: that doesnt mean anything 01:27 AP: No self respecting troll hides their color without good reason. 01:28 AP: It's easy for you humans, maybe. 01:29 CC: impersonation is a good reason isnt it 01:35 AP: Well yeah, I guess that would be. 01:36 AP: Doesn't mean that it is, though. 01:40 CC: no 01:40 CC: can you 01:40 CC: prove youre him somehow 01:44 AP: You dropped a beat so that I could breakdance for a horrorterror. 01:45 AP: We used to come together and just freak out over the bullshit that happens around here. 01:45 CC: fuck off and shut up about that ok i believe you ok 01:46 CC: i thought you were gone, dont do that to me 01:46 CC: are you ok 01:48 AP: Hehe, sorry. 01:48 AP: I don't know if I'd even call myself okay. 01:49 AP: But I'm holding it together. 01:49 AP: And not lost in oblivion or something. 01:49 AP: So I'm better than I probably have a right to be. 01:52 CC: what even happened though 01:52 CC: and where are you anyway if youre a, uh, ghost 01:55 AP: Pissed off the wrong person. Got aged to death. 01:55 AP: I'm in a cell, in the Archives. 01:55 AP: Awkwardly sitting across the room from my other ghost. 01:58 CC: that's, uh 01:59 CC: and you're still, uh, holding it together 02:01 AP: Somehow. 02:02 AP: A lot of forced optimism. 02:05 CC: uh, right 02:10 CC: so, uh, how are you doing 02:10 CC: aside from the whole, uh, double dead thing 02:10 AP: Getting old sucks. 02:13 CC: ...i'd, uh, imagine, yeah 02:14 AP: That aside. Not much else has happened. 02:14 AP: A few conversations. 02:14 AP: A few arguements. 02:16 AP: How've things been on your end? 02:19 CC: huh, uh, alright 02:19 CC: and, uh, they've been the same 02:19 CC: just kind of, uh 02:20 CC: sort of avoiding people, you know 02:21 AP: Hehe. Can't blame you for that. 02:21 AP: Why though? 02:23 CC: everything is dangerous and complicated 02:24 CC: i have too much to think about 02:29 AP: Heh, I know that's right. 02:29 AP: You try using your powers on it? 02:31 AP: I heard Light players might have prophetic visons or something along those lines. 02:31 AP: And can't you do some kind of Luck thing? 02:33 CC: using my powers on what 02:33 CC: i haven't had any visions or anything like that 02:34 AP: Did you try? 02:34 CC: ...no 02:34 AP: I can get visions. 02:35 AP: But then, we have different classes and aspects. 02:36 CC: how do you, uh 02:36 CC: make that work 02:38 AP: Hard to describe. 02:39 AP: Like, what does your aspect feel like? 02:42 CC: what do you mean 02:43 AP: I just feel out my aspect. 02:43 AP: It feels simple, the only thing simple about it. 02:44 AP: It's like an ever present beat. 02:45 AP: I just hone in on it. 02:46 AP: That's when it gets hard to describe. Taking it into my hands and bending and manipulating. 02:47 AP: So, what's Light like? 02:53 CC: light's, uh 02:53 CC: i don't know, it's weird 02:54 CC: i mean, with the, uh, luck stuff 02:55 CC: i don't know if you can call it honing in on it or whatever 02:55 CC: it's more of a, uh, desperate kind of thing 02:55 CC: just to get something useful to happen 02:55 CC: i haven't tried using it for anything else 02:56 AP: If you get a feel for the aspect, maybe you can learn how to work it. 02:58 CC: maybe 02:58 AP: Maybe tap into that desperate feeling? 02:58 AP: Try to make it happen at will. 02:58 AP: You know, without the panic and all that. 03:02 CC: i mean i've been wanting to try different stuff with it 03:02 AP: What'd you have in mind? 03:03 CC: you know, uh, literal light stuff 03:04 CC: and that thing mike mentioned about light being, uh, knowledge or something 03:04 CC: which i'm not really buying, but it can't hurt to try i guess 03:06 AP: I mean, Time is literal, so is Space, Life, and etc. 03:09 AP: And if Mike is right, that'd account for supposed prophecies. 03:10 CC: i mean, uh, i guess it would 03:10 CC: but if i'm supposed to, uh, destroy light or knowledge or whatever 03:10 CC: i don't see how that would work with visions 03:11 AP: That's a pretty fair point. Serios even described it as smothering the aspect or something like that. 03:11 AP: I wasn't listening too intently. 03:12 AP: But you both share a class. 03:13 AP: Maybe you can use the light and knowledge to do the smothering. 03:13 AP: Shit, I'd want to be smothered with luck. 03:14 AP: And knowledge. 03:14 AP: Not so much light. 03:15 CC: heh, it'd be nice if it worked that way 03:15 CC: that's, uh, not a bad description though i guess 03:19 CC: can we, uh, maybe get away from the aspect talk though 03:19 CC: feels like that's all i ever talk about these days 03:20 CC: that and whatever mike's gotten himself into 03:20 AP: No problem. 03:20 AP: What happened to Mike though? 03:20 AP: Not a conversation, just the gist. 03:21 AP: Eh, nevermind, I'll talk to him later. 03:21 CC: uh, right 03:22 CC: just, uh, if you see his goddamn plant anywhere 03:22 CC: let him know i guess 03:22 AP: What the fuck Mike? 03:23 AP: Oh boy. 03:25 AP: Yeah, let's not get into that. 03:26 CC: yeah, let's not 03:31 CC: hey, uh 03:32 CC: you know how i used to come up with, uh, those stupid theories and everything 03:33 AP: Yeah? 03:33 AP: I remember very well. 03:33 CC: can you tell me if something i, uh, thought up makes sense or not 03:33 CC: just to, uh, make sure and all 03:34 AP: Hehe, sure. 03:36 CC: well, uh 03:38 CC: i'm worried that someone, uh, took that damn plant 03:38 CC: to try and, uh, get mike killed 03:39 CC: he, uh, hasn't been making a lot of friends from what i've heard 03:42 AP: Huh... 03:43 AP: Well, I hate to say it, but it's possible, maybe. 03:43 AP: It's not probable. 03:44 AP: At least, I wouldn't think it was 03:45 AP: I can't imagine who'd try something like that, the repercussions for losing that plant are pretty well known. And I don't doubt Vigil would go after the thief too. 03:46 AP: He made it pretty clear that he's an excellent tracker. 03:48 AP: So hey, if it was stolen, whoever took it will most likely get their comeuppance. 03:48 CC: that's, uh, well 03:49 CC: i, uh, have kind of an idea, but, uh, i don't know anyone well enough to, uh, say for sure or not, you know 03:50 AP: Who did you have an mind? 03:51 CC: ...this, uh, stays between us, right 03:52 AP: Of course. 03:58 CC: just making sure 03:59 CC: do you, uh, think lorcan would have sent heliux to get it 03:59 CC: i mean, uh, she was pissed at mike and probably at heliux 03:59 CC: so, uh, it would be kind of revenge on both of them if vigil found out 04:00 CC: and heliux might have done it as favor to make up for, uh, what happened at the ball or something 04:00 CC: i don’t know 04:00 CC: does that sound like something that would even happen 04:00 CC: because i really don’t want to believe that 04:02 AP: Yeah, I wouldn't put too much stock into that. 04:02 AP: She's angry, but I doubt she'd think so far ahead 04:03 AP: Not sure she even knows about Vigil and the plant. 04:03 AP: Heliux is certainly too smart for that. 04:07 CC: heh 04:07 CC: thanks, that's a relief 04:08 CC: he did seem, uh, a lot better than that, thanks for confirming it 04:09 AP: No problem at all. Heliux is one of the trolls I trust the most. 04:18 CC: huh, alright 04:18 CC: that's, uh, good to hear too then 04:23 AP: One of the best we have left, honestly. 04:23 AP: Anything else flitting about that think pan of yours? 04:26 CC: nothing, uh, really useful 04:26 CC: not that any of that, uh, was 04:37 AP: Nothing wrong with some speculation now and again 04:37 AP: Just try to keep any paranoia at managable levels. 04:43 CC: uh, right, sure 04:46 AP: It's kinda how I died. 04:47 AP: Part of it, anyway 04:51 CC: ...uh 04:52 CC: did you, uh, want to talk about that 04:57 AP: Not much to say about it. 04:58 AP: There was a bit of undue suspicion on me. 04:58 AP: My attempt to prove my innocence didn't go so well. 05:08 -- aproposProphetiae AP is now an idle chum! -- 06:11 -- aproposProphetiae AP is now an idle chum! -- 06:47 -- aproposProphetiae AP is now an idle chum! -- 08:10 -- aproposProphetiae AP is now an idle chum! -- 09:46 -- aproposProphetiae AP is now an idle chum! -- 09:57 -- aproposProphetiae AP ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 09:57 -- 10:44 CC: ...so, uh 10:44 CC: that kind of thinking ended up getting you killed 10:54 AP: Yeah, partially. 10:58 AP: Never let anyone tell you caution isn't necessary though. 10:58 AP: Just...maybe not to my extent. 10:59 CC: uh... ok then 10:59 CC: i'll, uh, keep that in mind 11:05 AP: Heh, yeah, you do that. 11:19 CC: so, uh 11:19 CC: i think i'm going to get back to this book for now 11:20 CC: it looks, uh, kind of important 11:28 AP: Yeah, I've got a book of my own that I ought to crack open. 11:28 AP: Til next time, Kyle. 11:28 -- aproposProphetiae AP ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 23:28 -- Category:Kyle Category:Nyarla